


Bonus round 4 - fill 2

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: SASO 2016 fills [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, Not Beta Read, Sleepovers, Songfic, To Be Edited, cisflip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6786424#cmt6786424">Prompt</a>:</p>
<p>
  <i>"When you're standing there in your underwear</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And my T-shirt from the night before</i>
  <br/>
  <i>With your messed up hair</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And your feet still bare</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Would you mind closing the bedroom door (ah ooh)</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Baby you don't have to rush</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You can leave a toothbrush</i>
  <br/>
  <i>At my place</i>
  <br/>
  <i>At my place</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We don't need to keep it hush</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You can leave a toothbrush</i>
  <br/>
  <i>At my place"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h161leMNOeE">Toothbrush</a>" by DNCE</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus round 4 - fill 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnum_mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnum_mouth/gifts).



Haruka wakes up to warm light across her eyelids and the distant crackle and aroma of something frying in the kitchen. It takes her a moment to gather herself, after all these years of living in the house alone. 

With a yawn, she reaches out her arms, stretching like a cat. The pillow smells like shampoo she doesn’t use, and she can feel the warmth of a newly absent second body in the bed. It makes her smile despite herself.

Haruka squints into the sunlight and sits up, pushing at her tousled hair. She’s hungry, and whatever’s cooking doesn’t smell like mackerel, but it does smell good.

Before heading downstairs, Haruka stops to use the washroom. As she reaches to turn on the faucet, she notices something that gives her heart a funny lurch. In the cup that sits on the edge of the sink, there are two toothbrushes, not just her one. She reaches out for the red one, turns it around in her fingers, places it back in the cup.

How interesting, she thinks, to be in this house and not to be alone.

Still unkempt in sleep shorts and a tank top, Haruka descends the staircase lightly, peering into the kitchen unobserved. Rin is poking a pair of cooking chopsticks into a pan on the stove, humming to herself.

Haruka stays a moment, quiet in the doorway, watching. Rin keeps pushing up the sleeves of the oversized t-shirt she borrowed from Haruka, and every time she leans forward it pulls up to reveal the lowest curves of her snug red boyshorts. Haruka has half a mind to sneak up and run her hands along that soft skin, the smooth muscle that testifies to Rin’s athleticism, but she decides against startling her. Instead, Haruka yawns loudly and shuffles her feet as she enters the kitchen.

Rin looks over her shoulder, expression smiling but a little uncertain. “Morning, Haru.”

“Morning.” Haruka comes up behind Rin and looks over her shoulder while she cooks.

“There were eggs in your fridge, so I thought I’d fry some up and we could have them for breakfast? With rice?” Right on time, the tab on the rice cooker clicks up to signal that it’s finished cooking. Before Rin can tend to it, Haruka reaches around her waist, hugging her from behind, and puts her chin on her shoulder.

“Rin,” she says quietly, close to her ear, “I’m glad you stayed over.”

Haruka can’t see Rin’s face, but she can see the flush come to her ears, pinking them against her messy red hair.

“Yeah,” she replies, laughing a little and leaning comfortably back into Haruka. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so choppy? also do I always write about cooking? idk friends, idk
> 
> the weeb olympics have changed my writing in mysterious ways


End file.
